the_gigantis_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Gigan
Bio The origin of this cyborg kaiju is one that hasn't been discovered yet, but it's connected to the Nebulans in some way. Even though it's usually under the control of its cockroach masters, Gigan does possess sentience and a personality of its own. Gigan believes itself to be the ultimate killing weapon based on what's been done to it, and up until its confrontation with Godzilla (II) and Anguirus in 1972 there was nothing preventing that line of thinking. Gigan is ferocious, cutthroat and sadistic, which is indicated by its fighting style; it revels in the pain and destruction each blow it lands causes its opponent. History 12,000 Years Ago Gigan is created by the Nebulans. Although it's unknown how they did this, it's assumed that they found an organic creature on a nearby planetary body and turned it into a cyborg using their technology. The cyborg kaiju is unleashed on the Hedorah population on the Nebulans' home planet of Sednia and succeeds in killing the majority of the Hedorahs in a manner that forces the survivors to flee the planet. 1972 The Nebulans' invasion of Earth takes place this year, which Gigan participates is. The cyborg is stealthily sent down to the blue-green planet not too long after the Nebulans take over World Children's Land and disguises itself as one of the park's attractions. Gigan remains there for the majority of the Nebulans' plan to kill Godzilla (II) and ambushes the Monster King once he gets close enough to the cyborg. For the majority of the battle at World Children's Land, Gigan battles Godzilla until the Nebulans' control over it and Megalon is broken by the destruction of the Godzilla Tower. Even though the Nebulans aren't controlling the cyborg anymore, it leads Megalon against Godzilla and Anguirus. The battle goes in the cyborgs' favor until Godzilla regains his strength after Gigan throws him into the partially destroyed Godzilla Tower. Through Godzilla and Anguirus' use of teamwork and strategic attacks, Gigan and Megalon are forced to retreat after sustaining heavy damage to their bodies. Gigan flees into space and begins its long journey back to Sednia. Abilities/Aspects * Flight at mach 3 * Capable of traveling through outer space at mach 400 due to the rocket boosters on its back or can encase itself in diamond for longer voyages * Cycloptic eye can fire either the Giganume Cluster, a burst of laser-like shards fired in a manner similar to a shotgun, or the Gigarium Beam, a concentrated beam of energy * Bladed Cutter in torso is able to cut through buildings and kaiju flesh with ease * Body is covered in acid-resistant armor that protects it from even Hedorah's corrosive touch * Huge scythes, which are made of an alloy not found on Earth, are as strong as Godzilla's bones and are able to rotate from the elbow-axis * Five-thousand degree heat ray from mouth * Able to fire two grappling hooks from each arm * Wing sails on back can contort and expand for excellent aerial balance * Infra-red vision allows it to see in the dark Category:Kaiju Category:Space Kaiju